


The Title of 'King'

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bro-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: No one had doubts that Jeonghan was the King of Oral until Soonyoung became his competitor. It was a talent he'd developed from inhaling food to hide his snacking habits during his diet periods, and he was more than happy to prove it.





	The Title of 'King'

The expectation was that Jeonghan would be the dorm's best at giving oral. Between his doe eyes and his love for dick, he was pretty hard to beat. It wasn't uncommon for any member of the group to walk into Seungcheol's bedroom in the evening, only to find Jeonghan's head bobbing between his thighs and a large hand tangled in beautiful locks of hair. The best part was that he rarely asked for anything in return, other than allowing the group's leader to gently thrust into him if he was still twitching in anticipation for more after being sucked off, so it was even a treat to get the opportunity to return the favour. He preferred his ass being eaten, though, and everyone knew it. The house would be filled with sharp intakes of breath and satisfied mewls whenever he decided that receiving oral tickled his fancy, and so it was hardly a secret when it happened.

It was just assumed that he wouldn't have any contenders. The boy still managed to make each blowjob feel novel enough to get his friend off without really needing to exert himself. It had, therefore, come as a surprise when there was word that another member of the group was just as good, if not better.

Soonyoung was supposed to be amazing at sucking guys off. No one had really thought about him and his abilities until they heard Jihoon's reactions to it. The elder boy jokingly claimed that it was a result of his stress eating; he knew how to inhale an ice lolly so that he wasn't caught eating it when he was supposed to be on a diet, and cramming fourteen Korean dumplings into his mouth had left him able to avoid gagging. Jihoon swore that it wasn't just that, though; he was embarrassingly loud when Soonyoung went down on him and, for whatever reason, he found himself unable to be quiet. There was no exaggeration in how loud he was whenever they were together, which the rest of the dorm found hard to believe until they actually heard it whilst they were sat just a few rooms away.

It started off as gentle noises, which they successfully managed to ignore to start with, but then after a while, it started to become increasingly obvious that things were developing. Soonyoung had a grown ass man begging to be touched by him, and frankly Jihoon sounded desperate as he told him that he needed it more than anything else in the world. It sounded funny to start with; Seokmin and Wonwoo barely managed to hide their amusement as they tried to focus on what they were doing instead, but then Wonwoo was certain that he'd reread his page four times already by the time they heard the sound that suggested he'd given Jihoon what he wanted.

The moan was the most satisfied one that they had ever heard, but it didn't stop there. As time went on, moans turned to what was almost screams, which certainly raised questions when they finished. Jihoon had, of course, avoided talking about it once they were done. He wasn't really the sort to brag about that sort of thing as it was, but his secrecy over it only developed as his friends tried to push for an answer from him, They needed to know why he was suddenly getting to be so loud, since they were always so sure that he was the sort to be quiet in bed, and the only thing he could do in response was snap that Soonyoung was good with his mouth and that was all they needed to know.

It wasn't the answer that they were looking for, so it ended up being something that was brought up in conversation later when everyone was gathered in the main room. Most of the dorm had been absent at the time, so they didn't know what had gone down - or rather, _who_ had gone down - whilst they were away. Jihoon wasn't all that happy that it was being discussed in front of him like that, but Soonyoung had been rather open about talking about it with them. He answered any questions that came up, as much as his friend tried to insist that no one else needed to know about it, and it had generally resulted in mass amazement around the room. Other than from Jeonghan, obviously, who wasn't all that impressed whatsoever. He had been convinced that he was the best at oral prior to that, so it had come as a rude awakening that he needed to step up his game if he wanted to call himself the best in the dorm. It was a title that he fully intended on claiming, so he couldn't stand the thought of his junior beating him in that aspect.

Seungcheol cheerfully suggested that perhaps they should drop the topic, but it was obvious that it was because his partner was getting incredibly irritated over the conversation by that point. There was only so much that they could try to calm him down before he exploded at them, and so it was vital to get Jeonghan relaxed again, as far as he was concerned. It took a good few minutes and some suggestions about a competition to see who was best before he eventually managed to ground himself again and realise that perhaps getting irritated by it wasn't the best approach. "I know that my oral is good," he insisted, "Seungcheol wouldn't be letting me go down on him every night if I wasn't any good. I can't be sure about Soonyoung though. Perhaps we should actually watch him doing it." The suggestion seemed ridiculous, but he made sure to add that perhaps Jihoon was generally pretty loud when he was receiving oral. It wasn't like he had ever received it from anyone else before, so he could have quite easily had that reaction every time. Besides, it wasn't like Jihoon and Soonyoung were actually in a relationship, so surely it wouldn't be a huge deal if he was to suck someone else off in front of them.

Jihoon hadn't been too happy with the suggestion regardless. Perhaps they weren't exclusive, but he'd essentially claimed Soonyoung as being his by that point - in a completely platonic way, granted, but it was still a claim nonetheless. It took a good few minutes of convincing for him to finally grumble that perhaps he could deal with it as long as he got to spend the evening with Chan in a different room whilst they checked his friend's abilities at giving oral. Chan certainly wasn't allowed to watch that sort of thing happening in their main room, and whilst he didn't really need a babysitter as such, they still appreciated that perhaps he would like someone to keep him company so that he didn't feel completely left out. As a result, he was granted that pleasure and allowed the opportunity to leave the room with Chan at that moment so that it could all be discussed without them having to worry about a minor listening in.

The decision came rather quickly in the end. It was decided that Seokmin would be the one to receive the oral from him, since he already had a little bit of experience with that sort of thing and knew that he didn't react all that much when he was on the receiving end of treatment. Soonyoung and Seokmin were close enough for it to not be weird, so he was probably the best option out of all of the boys in the room. He even made sure to point out that he'd received it in the dorm on a number of occasions whilst everyone else was there but no one had ever realised, and frankly that was good enough for Jeonghan. If Soonyoung could make Seokmin scream after that, perhaps his senior could accept that he might be rather skilled in the art of pleasuring other boys, but until that time came, he wasn't going to let him touch the title.

It was arranged so that on their next evening off, they would all gather in the main room to watch Soonyoung proving himself. Whilst they could have added a bit of alcohol into the mixture so that Soonyoung wasn't all too nervous about the fact that he was essentially going to be putting on a performance for the rest of the group, in the end it was decided that that was a bad idea. There was a chance that it would affect either Soonyoung's performance or Seokmin's ability to get it up, and giving the rest of the group alcohol wasn't exactly a good idea either. They all knew that certain members of the group couldn't hold their liquor and others certainly didn't know when to stop, so it was simply given a miss in the end. Soonyoung wasn't concerned about his ability to perform in front of everyone else, and everyone from the group had seen the others completely naked at some point or another so it wasn't really going to be a big deal on Seokmin's side either.

The wait up to that day was uncomfortable for Jeonghan, even though the rest of the group wasn't all too bothered by it. He was particularly anxious for the off-chance that he would have his title snatched away from him, even though he was absolutely convinced that Soonyoung couldn't possibly be better in bed than he was. What started out as friendly competition was gradually starting to become a bit more intense, to the point where Jeonghan was actively avoiding talking to his junior where possible as not to end up bringing it up too much. Of course, Soonyoung understood to an extent; after all, Jeonghan prided himself on his ability to suck dick, so it must've come as a shock to find out that perhaps he wasn't the absolute best in that area. His bragging rights would be promptly taken away, and Soonyoung knew that it would take a knock on his confidence, too. He made a point of telling him that they were both winners regardless of the outcome of the competition, and although it was clearly appreciated, it was met with a childish scowl as Jeonghan insisted that he was the best regardless because he had more experience, which Soonyoung agreed to disagree with.

Finally, it got to the arranged day and they all made their way to the main room to get started. Seokmin insisted on going to the bathroom to clean himself up first, though, since he had spent the entire morning dancing and he wasn't all that fond of making Soonyoung swallow the taste of dried sweat from his genitals. It wasn't nice to think about, never mind force him to take, so he promptly trotted off to get himself ready. The wait was painfully awkward, since everyone could tell that Jeonghan was still trying to mentally prepare himself for the competition, but as much as they tried to offer him support, he swore that he was okay with everything that was happening. In the end, the group fell silent and avoided looking at each other, as not to allow any unnecessary sour feelings from coming to surface, and it was an absolute relief when Seokmin finally made his way back into the room, where he sat on his designated chair and allowed Seungcheol to cuff him to the back rest. It was a control measure to stop him from touching Soonyoung and skewing the result, so he would just have to accept it and wait patiently to be brought to his climax.

It started out with Soonyoung making his way over to his friend and slowly kneeling on a pillow that had been laid out for him. It was supposed to stop him from getting leg pains, although Jeonghan had suggested that perhaps they could drop it and avoid giving him such a luxury. It was something that he never needed when he was going down on Seungcheol, so he didn't really think that it was necessary to give a pillow to Soonyoung. It was quickly pointed out, though, that they were trying to make it as fair as possible for him so that no other factors would affect his ability to suck Seokmin off. Jeonghan simply shut up and shrunk back against the sofa once that had been pointed out to him, and he remained quiet as everything started to progress in front of him.

Soonyoung was incredibly gentle right from the start. He began by pressing both hands on the floor in front of him and slowly rocking forward, in hopes of building up the anticipation a bit. His face slowly grew closer to the front of Seokmin's trousers, and then finally he grazed his lips very gently over the fabric. There was no intention of making Seokmin feel his lips; rather, it was supposed to make him _want_ to feel them. Soonyoung wanted to get him to the point where he was hypersensitive to every bit of contact, as a result of expectation and a desperate need to be touched, so he was going to get the best treatment physically possible until he got to that point. It was something that Jeonghan didn't really do, from what Soonyoung could tell, since a quick glance over in his direction was telling him that he wasn't all too happy with that sort of approach. Yet, he wasn't really prepared to ease up on it, as he could see that Seokmin was starting to get impatient in response to the little touches as he started to repeat the motion over and over again, and then finally it was time to start increasing the pressure that he was applying with his mouth.

The next touches were very deliberate. He was still being gentle, but his lips were dragging across the fabric with the intention of bringing Seokmin to attention. Soonyoung even parted his lips around the bulge here and there so that his friend would be able to feel his breath through his jeans, and that action quickly earned results. The elder boy gave another glance up at his friend and was quickly faced with a sight that he'd consider the image of perfection. It was clear from Seokmin's face that he was already starting to get worked up by the little touches, but that was exactly what was expected in this sort of situation. Seokmin was young; the mix of brushing against his trousers and the anticipation for what was due to follow was enough to start stirring up desperation in his crotch, and that was exactly what Soonyoung liked. He made sure to let him know that that was the case by pressing his smiling mouth against the fabric, just so that his friend would be able to tell that he was enjoying it too. That was something else that helped to make that sort of situation sexy; having a partner really getting into giving oral was just as good as actually receiving it from a person.

It took a while longer for Soonyoung to finally start taking away clothing. He was delicate when he did it, too; his fingers slowly made their way up Seokmin's thighs until they eventually reached his trouser button, and at that point, he made sure to draw the process out as much as possible. He popped the button as slowly as physically possible, making sure to stretch the buttonhole open as much as he could so that he would be able to ease it out rather than tugging it. The fly was inched down so slowly that Soonyoung caught onto the fact that his friend was holding his breath, and he couldn't help but smirk when he realised that that was the case. "Will you let me take these off for you?" he purred as he moved his hands to the waistband of the jeans, and of course Seokmin immediately obliged by lifting his hips off the chair, allowing him to shift the layer.

He was obviously a bit self-conscious about being sat in just his boxers in front of everyone, but that was something that Soonyoung certainly planned to change. After all, it was easier to gain access to him if he didn't have any clothing in the way. He was fully intending on taking off his friend's boxers later as well, plus perhaps unbuttoning his shirt so that it could be tucked behind him and wouldn't be in the way. First, though, he needed to make sure that Seokmin was standing at attention so that he would be able to get started.

The mouthing at the fabric continued as soon as the trousers were removed. Soonyoung knew that the cotton boxers would only aid him in getting Seokmin stiff; they provided a bit of texture aside from the mouth that he would be feeling shortly, and it was that sort of sensation that got guys in the mood. Anything that was different to what he'd usually experience was good enough to get him straining for direct contact soon enough, so there was no need to rush taking his clothes off completely. Instead, Soonyoung made sure to lick him through the fabric when he'd produced enough saliva to leave a wet patch, which resulted in a little groan erupting in the back of Seokmin's throat as soon as he made contact. That was another little trick that he'd learnt over his time; that bit of additional warmth went a long way. It was promptly followed up by gentle blowing over the patch that he'd created, in hopes the additional change in heat would earn another noise, and Soonyoung couldn't help but feel smug when it left Seokmin's hips twitching up in his direction as soon as he felt the cool air prickling against his length. He didn't make a noise this time, having probably anticipated it in advance, but the reaction that he did get was good enough for Soonyoung.

That was when he really got to work. The rubbing with his mouth over the fabric continued as he felt Seokmin starting to rise to attention, and he even made sure to work towards his balls too. That was one of the sensitive spots that was going to get him stiff rather quickly, and as much as Soonyoung intended on drawing it out in the long run, he didn't necessarily need to dwell on getting him aroused too much. Of course, he wasn't necessarily going to rush it, but at the end of the day, he needed Seokmin to be hard in order to avoid using his hands so much for the rest of the process. That was something that he hadn't really tried out with anyone just yet, but he really wanted to give it a shot so it was the perfect time to try it out. After all, if he was going to prove that he was the best at giving oral in the dorm, he was going to do what he could to draw out every last breath from Seokmin in the process.

It didn't take all that long before Seokmin was finally stiff enough for Soonyoung to continue with what he was trying to do. As much as he'd wanted him to be completely hard, half hard worked just as well, and he was already desperate to get started and prove himself. Seokmin would gradually get fully hard as time went on anyway, so it wasn't really a big deal or anything. He made sure to take it slow when he was unbuttoning the shirt then offered up a playful wink as he crammed the fabric in the gap between his friend's back and the seat so that he didn't need to worry about it anymore. At that point, he offered up the sweetest smile possible before moving his hands to Seokmin's waistband again, but this time he didn't even need to ask as his friend lifted his hips once again and allowed the fabric to be peeled off his skin.

Then he was completely naked. That was the best sight that Soonyoung had ever seen, if he was being completely honest. Of course, he'd seen Seokmin naked before, but he'd never really seen him stiff like that up until this point. It was a novelty, and he absolutely loved it. He made sure to let out little noise of approval as his eyes flickered between Seokmin's dick and face, then playfully licked his lips when they made eye contact. "It's perfect," he breathed as he moved a hand up to grab the length. "I don't think you understand how perfect it is, Seokmin." It was clear that Seokmin was getting embarrassed about it, although he tried to hide it by turning his head away slightly. Yet, it just got worse when Soonyoung shuffled closer and began to talk about it very directly. "It's exactly the right length for me to stroke it properly as I suck the tip, if I decide to use my hands at all. The curve means that I'll be able to work with it well, and it would feel amazing during sex. It's just enough of a curve to be able to rub against a guy's prostate if you angled your hips properly. Do you know how amazing it would feel to ride you?"

Seokmin was obviously starting to get worked up over it. He was sat in silence, trying to think of something witty to say in response, but Soonyoung simply pressed a fingertip to his friend's lips. "It's okay. Just let me tell you how handsome you are," he said, although his words came out as more of a whisper than anything. It was clear that they were both a bit nervous about what was due to follow, as much as they tried to pretend that they were completely comfortable and so it would be easy enough to get started. Yet, Soonyoung wasn't the sort to back out on something that he'd agreed to do, so he simply leaned down to press a little kiss to his friend's knee before moving both of his hands back to the floor. "Would you mind spreading your thighs for me, please?"

He was a bit nervous to do as he was told to start with, but after just a moment of hesitation, Seokmin allowed his thighs to twitch apart slightly. Soonyoung started by kissing up from the knee that he'd pressed the peck to, paying particular attention to his reactions so that he would be able to adjust himself for the response. To start with, there was barely anything in response, but then eventually he was able to feel the slight twitching of Seokmin's thigh muscles when he got close enough to his crotch. Instead of dipping straight in, though, he moved to the opposite knee and started working up from there, which resulted in a slightly frustrated expression surfacing on Seokmin's face. He remained silent as he tried to encourage his friend to make his way back up slightly quicker than the last time, although Soonyoung didn't catch the bait as he was already determined to take it at his own pace.

The wait was frustrating for Seokmin. Soonyoung could tell from the way that his eyebrows furrowed slightly in response to the way that he continued working his way upwards then dragged slow circles around his base, rather than actually going in for the gold. He was completely stiff by that point and anticipating more than what Soonyoung was giving him for the moment, and that was probably the worst part of it. He needed to be touched already, and his senior was well aware of that fact.

Yet, he wasn't ready to get started still. Soonyoung's lips slowly moved down towards his friend's balls, which would be the new targets of his attention. They weren't going to be taken in completely just yet, but he made sure to slowly run his tongue over each side in hopes of teasing Seokmin even more. He even made sure to use the very tip of his tongue so that he never felt completely satisfied by the licks. It was a tactic that was supposed to get him really worked up, and apparently it successfully did so pretty damn quickly as Seokmin began to squirm on his chair and lift his hips up to meet his friend's mouth.

That was where the teasing was going to stop for the moment. Finally, Soonyoung moved back up to his length and took in the head, making sure to watch as Seokmin's eyes fluttered closed. He let out a soft gasp of satisfaction in response to getting what he wanted, and Soonyoung was certain that he could feel the tip throbbing rhythmically against his tongue. He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he ran slow circles over the underside of the head using the tip of the muscle, and his ability to control his reactions only got worse when he noticed that Seokmin was staring at him so intensely that he could have burned holes in his head. It was funny, frankly, and he loved the fact that he was already starting to make his friend unwind.

Soonyoung promptly started to take more into his mouth, inch by inch until his lips brushed the soft curls of hair at the base of Seokmin's dick. He held it there for a moment, closing his throat around the length, before gradually starting to release the length back into the cool air. That process was repeated several times over; although it didn't leave Seokmin screaming just yet, it did give him that temporary feeling of satisfaction that would help to build him up towards his climax as time went on. It couldn't all be teasing, at the end of the day, since that would be no fun for either of them. Behind every good attempt at oral on a new person was an element of consistency, but also some exploration to see whether certain things felt better than others. The perfect balance between the two made it feel amazing, and that was what Soonyoung was hoping to achieve by the end.

He could feel Seokmin's hips twitching up towards his mouth every time he started to take the length into his mouth, and that was a decent sign that he was enjoying himself. It was clear that he was trying to stop himself from bucking up against his friend, but Soonyoung was going so slowly that it was difficult to actually stop himself. Being engulfed by the warmth of Soonyoung's lips was a pleasant sensation, only made better by the fact that he was using his tongue on the length as much as he could manage, but the pace was painfully slow for him. He probably wasn't used to being swallowed like that, even if he had been with other people in the past, and he needed more touch than the slow bobbing between this thighs. Soonyoung continued to treat him delicately until he was sure that Seokmin would react amazingly well to him bumping up the contact and moving a bit faster between his thighs, at which point he slipped seamlessly into that motion instead.

It was less about sucking or licking at the moment; he just took the length into his mouth until it tapped the back of his throat before moving straight back up to the tip. His lips were wrapped tightly around the length, like a sort of seal, so that when he moved up to the tip, there was still a lot of pressure around the length. That would ensure that Seokmin would always get to enjoy the tightness of his mouth, and he wouldn't get a smack of disappointment when Soonyoung moved to the head and treated it like it was glass. As sensitive as the tip was, it was still something that needed more than just a little touch to make it feel good.

After a few minutes, he gradually started to reintroduce his tongue to the length. There was a lot of emphasis on the fact that it was going to be a gradual process; it started out with gentle licks near to the base, progressed to long trails on his way back up to the tip, and eventually involved running his tongue over the slit of his urethra. Soonyoung could feel Seokmin twitching underneath his touches, which only grew to be more intense when he put his focus solely on the tip for a moment, and even more so when he decided that the best way to give his mouth a break was to move down to draw his balls into his mouth.

That essentially left Seokmin like putty. His head snapped backwards and his thighs naturally parted for his friend to get better access. Soonyoung made sure to be particularly gentle there; it was a highly sensitive area and too much pressure was bound to cause a lot of pain for him. He dragged slow circles over the skin with the bumpy underside of his tongue and occasionally gave gentle sucks until he could feel that Seokmin was beginning to unwind completely underneath his touches. Each time Soonyoung's tongue brushed over the skin that attached his balls to his pelvis, Seokmin would let out a choked noise that was close enough to being a whimper. His hips would weakly try to thrust up towards his mouth until they were pushed down, at which point he would completely give up on trying to seek additional pleasure. Soonyoung was suddenly in complete control of his body and had successfully left him craving his mouth.

He decided, though, that the best thing to do, when his friend was so sensitive to every little touch, was to tease just once more until he was certain that Seokmin was ready to progress again. Soonyoung slowly moved away again, much to his friend's dismay, then simply sat there with his lips just an inch away from the very tip of the length. He stared up with sweet eyes, making sure to give a few innocent blinks in order to show that he was trying to be a tease, but when Seokmin raised his hips off the seat in hopes of making contact again, Soonyoung jolted backwards even further until his friend's ass was planted firmly back on the seat. He could sense Seokmin's frustration over the sudden teasing, but it was too fun to give it up so soon.

"Tell me what you want from me," he purred, ensuring that he was close enough for his breath to tickle over Seokmin's urethra as he spoke. The shiver that followed told him that he'd perfected it, which left him fighting to hide a smirk again.  
"I want you to continue with what you were doing. Either where you are or where you were," Seokmin replied simply, although his eyes quickly darted to the space above Soonyoung's head so that he could avoid looking at him fully. It wasn't good enough for that reason exactly, and so Soonyoung made him say what he wanted over and over again, marking his progress towards that point with little licks and sucks to the underside of the head, until eventually he could hear Seokmin's voice cracking with desperation as he straight-out asked his friend to suck his dick. No sugarcoating, no euphemisms; he just squeezed his eyes shut and shamefully said that he wanted his senior to go down on him.

It earned him a little kiss, which had come as a surprise to the rest of the group. Soonyoung wasn't too open about that sort of thing, but honestly, he and Seokmin weren't afraid to show that sort of affection to each other. It didn't necessarily mean anything romantic, but it was something that helped Seokmin to calm down from the frustration of being denied continuous pleasure. Soonyoung didn't even bother to check everyone else's reactions, since he knew exactly what to expect from the tension in the room, but now that his friend's eyes were on him and him alone, he could really go to town.

He moved down so that his lips could wrap around the tip alone. He pressed the organ against the roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth, then allowed his tongue to rub slow circles on the underside again. Each time his tongue would circle back towards his mouth, he would give a firm suck and try to draw it in further without moving his head any closer to the length. The first few times he did that, he drew breathy moans out of Seokmin's throat but after a while, his voice was silenced in favour of simply relaxing his head against the chair. The relaxing was telling him that he was doing a good job at satisfying his friend, although it did mean that he had to bump up his game, since he was looking for a mind-blowing orgasm rather than just plain old satisfaction.

It was a relatively quick fix, though. He simply hummed gently against the tip as he continued to rub his tongue over the head, occasionally changing the tone of the hums ever so slightly in order to keep the novelty of it. They were only very slight changes, but Seokmin could very clearly tell that it was a slightly different sensation as he continued to react just as strongly as time went on. Soonyoung could feel his dick twitching against his mouth as he continued to hum around the length, and the reactions only developed as he started to take the length back into his mouth again. It was a slow process, with him gradually drawing Seokmin towards his throat, but he paused with as much in as physically possible.

The vibrations worked absolute magic once the tip was starting to dip into his throat. It meant that Seokmin would be able to feel each hum closer to the source without the vibrations being watered down at all on their way to the front of his mouth. He could feel the rumbling sensation at both the base, where Soonyoung's lips were, and right around the head, and it was made that bit better by the accompanying squeeze of Soonyoung's throat. Another glance up towards his face showed that his eyes were tightly closed and his nose scrunched up, as if he was bracing himself for everything that was due to follow. Either he was getting closer to his orgasm or he was struggling to hold back the noises that were threatening to surface, but Soonyoung didn't really mind either way. He knew that he was doing well, and that was what mattered most of all.

Gradually, he began to make his way back to the head again, stopping with the vibrations so that he could focus on the way that he tightened his mouth around the length again. He needed it to be as tight as possible so that when his tongue was free enough to move, he could use it to aid his sucking power as he got closer to the head. The increasing suction was like a vacuum, trying to draw Seokmin's dick back into his mouth as he moved his head away. That contrast was something that he knew felt amazing. It meant that by the time he reached the very tip, he was using the foreskin to rub over the head, and was also giving the sort of pressure that made him want to explode. It was a trick that he was particularly skilled in, too, and he could tell that it did wonders when it came to leaving Seokmin tingling.

And so he made his way back down, a little faster than the first time so that he could show Seokmin that he was done with teasing. He let his mouth vibrate on the way to the base, held it for a moment so that the sensation would engulf Seokmin, then moved right back up to the head again, making sure to suck him as far into his mouth as possible the entire time. And again, over and over and over. That was like his secret card; the thing that would end up massaging his friend towards his climax. It was consistent, but also had the novelty of different motions on the way up and down the length, and that was perfect for keeping him both interested and working towards his inevitable orgasm.

Soonyoung loved watching Seokmin's reactions to it all. He could see that he was fighting the urge to moan out loud, sometimes even failing to do so as he continued to work him at a gradually increasing speed the entire time. His lips would part ever so slightly and he would end up letting out a gasp or a little moan. Interestingly, he started to get louder and louder the more Soonyoung toyed with him, even though he wasn't changing much about the way he did it. He enjoyed the build-up that came along with the increased speed, and he was quickly coming to show Soonyoung exactly how it felt without feeling as if he had to hold it back.

In fact, it soon got to the point where he didn't bother to hold it back at all. Soonyoung eventually started to move in a way that was close enough to impaling his mouth on the length, making sure to keep to what he'd already been doing for the most part, but not making that the focus of his motions. If it didn't work perfectly or he couldn't get the seal that he wanted around Seokmin's dick, it didn't really matter, so long as he was consistent and laid his claim on the pace specifically. That was what was important as he started to get closer to his climax. A sort of sloppy blowjob was fine, provided that he was trying to help Seokmin build himself up towards his finish.

It did the trick wonderfully. Seokmin's chest was heaving as he tried to buck his hips up to meet Soonyoung's mouth, and now that he was starting to get close to his climax, Soonyoung was hardly prepared to deny him that luxury. After all, he could handle the sensation of his friend's hips meeting his mouth with that little bit of added force, and clearly, that was what felt good for him, so he wasn't going to complain. It was actually a bonus, if Soonyoung was being completely honest. As time went on, he could hear his friend's moans starting to get louder - out of pleasure or desperation; it wasn't exactly clear - and his hands were naturally starting to fight against the constraints of the handcuffs. He wanted to grab for something to ground himself; that much was clear. Soonyoung sort of wanted to give him that, too, since it was something that he felt was necessary for helping a person hit their peak, but unfortunately it was something that he was going to have to live without this time. Perhaps if there was a next time, he would have Seokmin grab his hair and use his mouth like a cock sleeve, but not today.

Eventually, he could see Seokmin's stomach starting to convulse with the beginnings of his orgasm. With every hard suck on his way back to the tip, he could see the soft rolls of Seokmin's bare stomach starting to push outwards, and then as he started to take the length back into his mouth, he was faced with a sharp intake of air. It was only confirmed further when his head snapped back again and he let out low groans of desperation for his oncoming finish. He needed to release, and he knew that Soonyoung was going to milk him completely dry from the way that he was moving his mouth.

Soonyoung maintained his consistency as best as possible. Each swallow around Seokmin's dick and every hard suck of the tip was bringing him a fraction closer to his release, until finally it hit him hard and the twitching organ spilt on his tongue. The moan that came alongside his climax was close enough to a yell; it was something that Soonyoung had never expected from his friend, especially not in the bedroom. It was deep and guttural, and it quickly reduced to audible gasps as the older boy continued to suck him at the same pace, helping him to ride out his climax. He shot his load onto Soonyoung's tongue two, three, four times, until he was left simply leaking clear fluid. Once it was all out, Soonyoung wasted no time at all in moving back so that he could show what he'd gathered on his tongue - a trophy, in a way - before swallowing it back. He could see the mixed horror and amazement on Seokmin's face, as if he didn't really know how to feel about the situation, but then as soon as he showed his empty mouth, his friend's attitude changed completely.

"Soonyoung, please take the handcuffs off now." His voice was so firm that Soonyoung was suddenly thrown off completely. He expected that he'd done a good job by making his friend finish so hard, but Seokmin's expression had gone to being unreadable. Perhaps he'd embarrassed him in front of everyone or maybe the swallowing had been a bad decision, but either way, he certainly hadn't expected the response that he received. There was an obvious tension in the room, and it was only made worse when the younger boy repeated what he's said in an even firmer voice.

Soonyoung could feel his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach at that moment. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but he knew that Seokmin wasn't happy with him. He found the key for the handcuffs in silence and uncuffed his friend, then politely dipped his head in his direction. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable or something. Especially at the end," he said quietly, hoping that it would be sufficient to stop Seokmin from being upset with him. There was no reply whatsoever for a moment, but then Seokmin grabbed for his chin and Soonyoung swore that his heart just stopped beating completely.

That was when he kissed Soonyoung. It was the most gentle kiss that he could've possibly imagined, and suddenly the rest of the room broke out into whoops and whistles. Soonyoung instantly felt self-conscious when he felt Seokmin kissing him so sweetly in front of everyone, but he wasn't prepared to break away from the kiss and make things awkward. After all, he was really enjoying the contact and so didn't particularly want to move back, even though it was probably the more appropriate thing to do. It wasn't romantic, but was rather appreciative, so he was happy to accept it as a gift of sorts.

Once the kiss was finally over, Seokmin took a moment to gaze into his friend's eyes before leaning towards his ear. "Just wait until everyone goes to bed tonight. I'm going to eat your ass like it's groceries. If you're lucky, you'll even get to feel how the curve feels against your prostate," he whispered, although when he pulled away, he acted as if he'd said nothing at all. Instead, he started laughing with the rest of the group about how Soonyoung might've taken over Jeonghan's reign and the group's mom would probably have to up his game if he wanted his title back. It was clear that Jeonghan wasn't all that happy with the suggestion, but he played along anyway and made a point of telling Soonyoung that he would have to practice until he was able to get a guy off in one hundred seconds flat, using just his mouth, so that he could say that he was the true king once again.

Soonyoung knew that that wasn't going to happen, but he still played as if Jeonghan had a chance. He knew he was good, and the encouragement from Seokmin only made him want to improve even more until he was absolutely mind-blowing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a random fic that I've had in my notes for around a month or so, and so I thought it'd be best to get it finished and posted so that it's out of my hair. I needed to write something like this for the longest time, and naturally, it's something that I'm here to share.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
